


Reuinited

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: The Townhouse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pets, reuniting lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Dr Angela Ziegler is a true workaholic, preferring to spend her time pushing Overwatch forward with every waking hour. But there are times when she goes away for a few weeks.At the same time, Oasis reports that their Minister of Genetics is unavailable for public appointments.





	Reuinited

The flight to Dublin landed early, giving Dr Angela Ziegler plenty of time to make her way into town. Two weeks away from Overwatch lay in front of her and she couldn’t wait to relax. Not that she wouldn’t stop working entirely Her tablet was filled with the last six months of doctoral papers she had missed while on operations, each filled with new ideas and outstanding breakthroughs.   
  
A final check through her email as she’d walked through the terminal had given her a few more things to look at. Winston had highlighted several projects and researchers for her to investigate. Ana and Zenyatta reported in with a medical update while Lena had sent across an image of her and Emily enjoying the beaches of Ilios - a change of pace from the last time they had been there. There was also a new update from the Public Relation Department of Oasis, stating that the Minister of Genetics was away on personal leave, made Angela smile.   
  
Reaching the townhouse, she pulled her bags from the rear of the taxi and headed up to the old door. Her key, slightly dull from use over the years, was already in her hands. As she inserted it, the sound of paws rushing towards the door started to grow in volume. Pushing it open, Angela was suddenly engulfed by one very happy dog.   
  
Before Moira had introduced her to them, she had always been intimidated by the reputation of Dobermans. But when Angela had been introduced to Joyce, Moira’s previous dog, she’d realised that most of that was overblown. Joyce had been very protective of Moira, to begin with, it was true, but after a few carefully placed pets, she had started to realise that maybe the smaller blonde one was someone worth keeping around. When Joyce had passed, quietly in her sleep, it was Angela who suggested getting another pet. The new dog, from the same shelter as his predecessor, was a bit less of a guard dog and much more of a handful. Staring into his puppy dog eyes, Moira had named him Dougal after an old TV character, whose temperament he seemed to match. Age had slowed Dougal down (as well as making him a bit more dignified) but Angela’s return always brought out the puppy in him.   
  
Leaving Dougal with a rub between the ears, Angela walked into the kitchen to be presented with her own face on the wall. It always made her laugh to see the old poster still hanging there, a younger Mercy reaching out to the viewer. Looking closer she saw her signature and writing at the bottom, done in black sharpie all those years ago. She still remembered Moira sauntering into her lab, freshly printed poster in hand, and with a smirk asking her for an autograph - after all she’d “need the practice, being a celebrity now” according to the tall Irish woman. At the time, Angela had blown it off as Moira trying to get under her skin and scrawled a rude message under the signature. Of course, Angela had really been knocked off her axis when she found herself looking at it in Moira’s apartment at Overwatch the first time she’d been back there. On the other hand, she’d never seen Moira’s face match her hair colour before that night. Even after everything, it still hung in the kitchen.   
  
After passing Oscar the rabbit some leaves to nibble and then collecting her bags from the hallway, she began to climb the stairs up to her storeroom. Every step presented her with more memories, the photos and artefacts each relating to trips they had been on while they had been together. A pair of masks from the Venetian Masquerade shared a single mount while a black and white landscape of the Swiss Alps had come from their hiking trip to Angela’s hometown. The first-floor landing had a block of certificates in two rows, Moira’s degree and a doctorate on top with Angela’s medical qualifications underneath. She loved the fact that this house was able to show off all the things they had done together - there was even a pair of artistic schematics for the tools they had developed at Overwatch, gifts from Winston back in the pre-fall days.   
  
Her room had obviously been dusted and cleaned ready for her arrival. Designed as a workspace rather than a sleeping room, the sofa bed was folded away while the desk had been organised neatly. A note in Moira’s handwriting sat on the keyboard:   
  
_ “Finishing off some work - will be down in the lab. Love you” _   
  
After unpacking a few things, Angela decided it was time to see what dark magic Moira was up to. Sharing the same work ethic, it would have been optimistic of her to think Moira would not be busy with something when she arrived. Before heading downstairs though, she pulled the ring off its chain around her neck and slid it onto her finger. Her time off had begun.   
  
Stepping past the stacked shelves in the cellar, the Swiss doctor pulled open the false bottle and placed her eyes to the slot. Instantly one of the walls started to move, separating in half to reveal a much larger room than you would inspect. Inside, the room was almost split in two. One side was set up like a traditional laboratory, with various machines whirring away while a server tower hummed to itself.   
  
The other side was closer to an armoury, with various parts of Moira’s combat gear standing on a rack. The armour showed its progression from the initial version they had thrown together to test the biotic system to the infamous squid prototype that had been tried exactly once. More obvious were some of the more recent Talon developed equipment, it’s purple colouring easily separating it from the more functional Overwatch designs. Angela knew that some of the panels further along the wall stored her own equipment, it’s angelic styling offsetting her partner’s more devilish looks. An early prototype of her staff was stored in a lockbox (although it did have a habit of being used for practical jokes) along with various other Valkyrie systems she had been working on over the years.   
  
In the middle was Moira. She was side on to the door but was obviously too involved in her work to realise that someone was there. It had been years since they had met but still, Angela just loved watching her partner work. The gangly woman’s frame seemed to almost dance her way across lab as she worked, carefully comparing results and adjusting chemical concentration as requested. One machine blipped causing Morira to stretch out a long arm to grab a sample from within. Placing it on the bench, she brought the concoction across and placed a single drop onto the surface. Seemingly satisfied with the reaction she looked up, her mismatched eyes finally spotting the new figure that had entered the room.   
  
Moira’s face seemed to almost split in a wide smile, lighting itself with a glow that was rarely seen. She moved as if to rush towards Angela but then paused. Instead, she pulled a lab coat from beside her and threw it to Angela.   
  
“Now, now Doctor, safety first in the lab”. Angela tried hard to look annoyed at this banter but could not help herself. She donned the coat and walked in, perching next to Moira and looking at the experiment in front of her. Moira leaned in and planted a kiss on the cheek before going back to her work   
  
“After all,” Moira continued, eyes returning to the microscope “we wouldn’t want to get those lovely clothes dirty”   
  
Angela smiled “I don’t know Doctor if something happened to these clothes I’d just have to take them off“   
  
This response caused an eyebrow to raise “Well now, that is an interesting hypothesis. One we’ll have to look at once I finish testing this culture”   
  
Moira’s restraint held as she finished her work but once the lab was locked up and they had returned to the ground floor, she grabbed Angela by the chin and pulled her in for a long kiss. Angela felt like she was melting at Moira’s touch and returned the kiss with a passion stemming from the long months they had been separated. They came up for air, fixing each other with a gaze and then bursting out laughing. Every time they reunited it was like this, the pair of them acting like teenage lovers despite having been married for so long.   
  
They both knew that in a few weeks time they would have to separate again - Angela back to Overwatch and Moira to return to Oasis. It would then be a while until they reunited, other than occasional meetings at conferences or across the battlefields. They’d snatch time in hotel rooms and on instant message chats as their time allowed, sharing the common details of their days or catching up on each other’s work. Occasionally, packages from one to the other would arrive, either gifts to brighten their day or project parts they offered to each other.   
  
But until then they had days and hours and minutes they could spend with each other. They’d take the time off they’d need, sleeping in until late morning and snuggling up to each other in bed as they did a little light work. They’d go for walks together with Dougal, enjoying the crisp Dublin air. In the evening they’d relax over a home cooked meal by the fireplace as music played softly in the background. They’d spend this time together not thinking about the future. After all, they had each other and that’s all they needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And we are done! The Townhouse series is over. I put a few reader's notes up on my tumblr you can find at https://odeorainfan2150.tumblr.com/post/177214102534/the-townhouse-readers-notes
> 
> I'm already thinking about a longer work (possibly a multi-part series in a pulp AU) but a couple of one-shots may sneak in in the mean time
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
